This invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners of the type providing belt driven floor treatment members such as rotating floor brushes or the like, and more particularly to a novel and improved vacuum cleaner including a belt lifter to allow the connection and disconnection of the belt and incorporating viewing means allowing the user to easily observe the belt position and/or its operation.